One CrossDresser Too Many
by VannaWow
Summary: Sylvette is finally going out with some new friends. But, she wants Lag to come with her to an all girls tea party. Lag finds himself cross dressing AGAIN along with another unexpected Bee. LAGxZAZIE If you dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**It's finally done! Wheew, that was a tough-y. Letter Bee to me seems like such a seriouse anime that I found it hard to write something even slightly humorous. But, here it is in all its messed up POV-ness. Hope you enjoy! **********Disclaimer: I do not own Letter Bee, its characters, or the name of locations. This is for fun and not profit.********

**PS: sorry about the weird intro up there and any weird mistakes in the story. I 'revised' this at 2 in the morning. Not fun. **

* * *

><p>"Lag, you look so cute! It's a shame you're a guy." Sylvette said as Lag stood in front of the full-length mirror. He heaved a sigh; he really did look like a girl.<p>

Sylvette had dressed him up in a cute pink dress that had white ruffles around the edges as well as a lacey apron. He wore a pair of pink flats and had a white and pink purse over his shoulders that Sylvette had made. To top it all off, he wore a silver wig, the same color as his normal hair, that went all the way to the middle of his back and had a white lace ribbon bow on the top of his head.

It was too much.

'How did I get myself into this?' Lag asked himself.

**Earlier that week**

"Lag, please come with me!" The pale haired girl begged.

"But, Sylvette! It's a _girl__'__s_teas party! You were so excited about it when you told me earlier." In fact, Sylvette had been glowing since telling Lag about how she had met five girls at the bakery. They'd hit it off and had invited her to join them for tea.

Lag glanced at the Maka child that was sitting across the table. "Take Niche! She's a girl." Niche looked up at the mention of her name with a chunk of bread hanging out of her mouth. Ever loyal Steak was perched on her head gave a 'ni-nyu'. Sylvette heaved a sigh.

"I would, but Niche is just too…immature for a tea party. Besides," she rolled her wheelchair up next to where Lag sat at the dining table. "You have that day off and I _need_ you there, Lag. As my moral support! I'll owe you a favor."

"A favor?" The silver haired boy asked warily.

Sylvette nodded. "Anything you want!"

"NO MORE DISGUSTING SOUP! LAG WILL GO FOR NO MORE DISGUSTING SOUP!" Niche jumped up on to the table and yelled. Lag pleaded with his eye for her to stop but it was too late.

"Fine, no soup for two weeks. Is it a deal?"

"YES! NO MORE DISGUSTING SOUP FOR TWO WEEKS!" Niche and Sylvette shook on it, or tried to with Niche's giant glove, in front of a bemused Lag.

**Present Day**

"Oh, look Lag! This would go great with our outfit." Sylvette held up a pink heart necklace.

"Does everything have to be pink?" Lag asked.

"Of course!" Sylvette cried in outrage. "It looks good on you! Women are nothing without their accessories."

"But I'm not a woman…" A chest fallen Lag took one last glance at his reflection. He had the sudden urge to flip his hair from over his shoulder as he's seen so many other girls do.

"By the way, I'll call you Lala-chan. Ok." Lag turned to see Sylvette fixing her own hair. "Too many people around here know 'Lag' is a boy."

"Sure thing Sylvette." Finally giving in, Lag tossed a few locks of his hair over his shoulder. But doing so slightly knocked the wig askew. Turning _back_towards the mirror, he fixed the wig and made sure his red amber eye was completely covered. He had to admit, he did look like a cute girl.

'But I'm not a girl!' Lag thought defiantly.

The last time he had cross dressed was to invade an abbey were Reverse had its headquarters. _That _hadn't gone too well. There was also that time when he disguised himself as Sylvette to get her away from that creepy ex-Bee and dingo team that worked for Reverse.

Shaking his head, Lag tried to dislodge the memories. It'd been nearly two years since then. Since he had encountered that Reverse team...Two years since he had heard word from Noir.

'No, don't think about that. Not now.' He glanced back up to his reflection and twirled the edge of his dress.

'I've been in woman's clothing too many times.' Lag thought reaching up to tweak the bow on his head.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Lag, I'll get it." Sylvette called from another room. "I left my bag somewhere upstairs. Can you get it for me please?"

"No problem!" Lag rushed to the stairs only to get his legs tangled in his dress. Slowing down, he climbed the stairs one at a time. Once at the top, he quickly spotted Sylvette's bag. It was a pink and blue bag with a heart stitched on the front.

From down stairs, lag could hear voices. He could tell one of them was Sylvette's and she was using her sweet, cuties voice that she had used on him when picking out clothes. The other voice Lag recognized instantly.

Running down the stairs, forgetting about the dress, Lag felt his heart flutter.

'He's here!' Was all Lag thought as he propelled himself towards the door.

"Zazie! What are you doing he-" Lag stopped and stared with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Oh," Sylvette said once she spotted Lag. "Zazie is here for the tea party too! I'm so glad he could make it! Doesn't he look great?"

Lag didn't know it 'great' was the word. But Zazie sure looked _something_…in a dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like it! Please review and give any advice if you got any. I'll try and update this when ever I can, but I'm also working on a Soul Eater fanfic with s0uleaterevans called 'Switch, I'm a Weapon?' Its the sequel to 'Worth the wait'. Anywho, plz review and comment. :)<strong>

**(There will be more Lag and Zazie time in the next chapter.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't realize how short the first chapter was until I went to check on it. Well, I'll try and do my best on this chapter! :D And thank you MoonfireHikari for the good advice. I honestly don't know if I would have thought of it without ya~! **

**So, without further ado, here is chapter two of OCDTM! (my little abbreviation. it's a long title) **

**P.S- Please tell me if the POV is weird. I tried doing first person in the first chapter, but it didn't work out. So this is sorta third person…I think. Just let me know if I really screw up some grammar or something. At least, if it's more so than anyway. **

**Oh, I updated chapter 1 a smidge. I just said that it's been two years since Lag's heard from Noir. I wanted him slightly older, but forgot to add time laspe in the first chapter. **

********Disclaimer: I do not own Letter Bee, its characters, or the names of locations. This is for fun and not profit.********

* * *

><p><em>"Zazie! What are you doing he-" Lag stopped and stared with wide, disbelieving eyes.<em>

_"Oh," Sylvette said once she spotted Lag. "Zazie is here for the tea party too! I'm so glad he could make it! Doesn't he look great?"_

_Lag didn't know it 'great' was the word. But Zazie sure looked something…in a dress_

The open door caused a slight breeze to flow into the house. It swirled around Lag's legs reminding him of what he was wearing. Right before the cat boy's eyes turned to him, Lag jumped back around the corner to hide.

'What is Zazie doing here? In a dress?' Lag felt heat rush up to his cheeks. Zazie had an odd effect on him. Whenever he was around, Lag felt clumsy and unsure. But, at the same time, it made his heart feel light and airy like it hadn't been in ages.

"Lag? Is everything alright?" Sylvette asked. Lag heard her wheelchair cross the floor to where he was hiding.

"I-It's nothing, Sylvette. Um, b-but, can I ask why Z-Zazie's in a d-d-d-dress?" He heard the other boy curse.

"Damn, I knew this was going to happen! Sylvette, you can give me all the soup you want, 'cause I ain't going to this tea party. Especially like this!" So Sylvette had threated Zazie with soup.

'That would get anyone to cross-dress.' Lag thought with a slight grimace.

The wheelchair scrapped the floor as Sylvette quickly turned around. "You have to go to the tea party! I made Lag go for my moral support, but I started feeling guilty. So, you have to go with us so Lag won't be alone." Lag chose this moment to peek around the corner.

Zazie still stood in the open doorway so that the street lights made him look like he was glowing. The first thing Lag noticed was that Zazie was also wearing a wig. But the cat boy's wig only just brushed his shoulders. He had a single braid on the side with a green ribbon running through it. His dress was a nice, forest green with a white long sleeve shirt under it. The cuffs of the sleeves ruffled a bit and the shoulders had a slight puff to them.

'Zazie looks…Zazie looks_ cute._' Heat continued to rush to Lag's face as his gaze went lower.

A pair of white stocking covered Zazie's legs and he wore flats identical to Lag's only in the same green color as his dress. Lag also noticed a small necklace of a cat around the boy's neck.

'How Zazie.' Lag smiled. He leaned further to try and hear the rest of what Sylvette and Zazie were saying, but, forgetting how heavy the wig was, he toppled over from the unbalanced weight.

"Ouch…" Rubbing his head, Lag looked over to where his wig now lay.

"Lag! Are you alright?" Sylvette wheeled over and helped Lag to his feet. "We're going to need to put more pins in your wig. It fell off too easily." She said matter-a-factly. Lag nodded for looking up…and freezing.

Zazie 3PPOV

Zazie felt the cool breeze behind him reminding him of the outfit he was wearing. Lag had just fallen face first onto the floor, but Zazie hadn't been able to move to help him up.

'Lag looks…he looks…cute' Zazie wondered how hot his face could possibly get.

He had only come here because Sylvette had said that Lag needed his help…and that he if didn't she'd force feed him her soup for the next week. Zazie shuddered at just the idea of eating Sylvette's horrible soup. But, also, she had said Lag _needed _him. He just didn't know it involved having to cross-dress!

"Come on, Lag. Let's get your hair fixed again." Sylvette pushed Lag towards another room. Zazie caught a glimpse of his flushed cheeks and nearly had a heart attack.

'He's just too cute! Is he really even a guy?' Zazie's eyes stayed on the place where Lag had disappeared to. 'Of course he is, stupid!' Zazie mentally chided himself. 'He's a _guy. _You shouldn't think things like _this _and _that _about a _guy._' Zazie glared at the wall hard enough to make the wallpaper peel trying not to think of Lag as anything but a guy…and failed.

"Zazie, what's with that face?" Sylvette rolled back into the room. Her face was the mask of pure innocence and confusion, but there was a gleam in her eyes that said otherwise.

Stiffening his shoulders, Zazie said, "What face? I just hate being in the stupid dress. Do you know how degrading this is? Honestly."

"I-I think you look nice…" Zazie pulse and glance shot up. There, twirling the edge of his pink dress, was Lag with his wig firmly back into place. His face was taking on a color much darker than his dress.

Not knowing how else to respond, Zazie let out a mumbled grunt. Sylvette wacked him in the shin.

"Idiot," She whispered glancing over to Lag. "Tell him he looks nice or something!"

Zazie blinked, flustered. "Uh…um…Lag, you look…" Cute, sweet, adorable, pretty. "You look like a girl."

'Well crap.' Lag's face turned away. Sylvette smacked her forehead. Zazie just let out a sigh.

"Well, that's what we're supposed to be right?" Lag turned and gave a small, slightly sad smile. "You look like a girl too."

Sylvette burst out laughing. "Yes you are. You both make really pretty girls. Lala-chan. And Zaria-nee-chan." Lag blush while Zazie sputtered.

"Zaria? Nee-chan? What the hell is that for?" Sylvette just gave him her wide blue eye stare.

"But, 'Zazie' is a boy's name and Zaria is cute. Plus, you are older than both Lag and I. You're," Sylvette stopped a moment to think. "You're sixteen now, right? Me and Lag are only fourteen." Zazie sighed.

"I still don't know why the hell I'm doing this."

"I'm sorry Zazie or…um, Zaria-nee-chan." Lag walked up next to Zazie. "But I'm thankful that I won't be alone. Niche can't go because Sylvette doesn't think she's ready for this sort of thing yet. So, I'm happy you're here."

Zazie's head nearly exploded. He swore he was as red as an apple now.

"I-It's no pro-problem, Lag. And about what I said earlier," He glanced at Sylvette who made a 'go ahead' motion wither her hands. "I meant to say that you look…nice. Very cute." Zazie glanced at Sylvette, She was mouthing something. He groaned on the inside. "I think y-you look really cute, L-Lala…chan."

Lag's 3PPOV

'He called me Lala-chan. He said I was cute.' Lag didn't know why that made his heart take off at the speed of light, but it did. Lag had also called Zazie Zaria-nee-chan and that brought a fresh wave of color. Was there ever a time when he wasn't blushing around Zazie?

"Thank….you, Zaria-nee-chan." There was a moment of awkward silence before Sylvette threw up her hands.

"I need my hat! Then we are out to the tea party!" She exited the hallway leaving Lag and Zazie alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_silence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"So-" Both boys started. They glanced at each other and finally loosened up.

"Ha, this sure is something we've got ourselves into, huh." Zazie chuckled.

"You know Sylvette. Once she wants something, it's almost impossible for her not to get it." Smiling, Lag relaxed standing next to Zazie.

"Honestly. What do you even do at a tea party?" Zazie scratched his face. Sighing, he made a move to put his hands in his pockets only to remember he was in a dress. "Crap."

"I don't know." Lag pondered. "Sylvette says that it's a time when girls get dressed up all nice and talk about 'things' while eating small sandwiches and drinking tea." He looked up and was met with the blank stare from Zazie.

"That's what we're going for? Why does she even need us?"

Lag tried to calm the cat boy. "S-She was really nervous! This is the first time she's really gone out with any other friends." Zazie calmed slightly.

"Yeah, I guess we owe it to her. She's been really strong these last few years. What with Noir and everything."

"Yes, she has." Lag clasped his hands together in front of him. He didn't want to be reminded _why _Sylvette had to be strong. As if sensing his sudden depression, Zazie moved slightly closer.

In a lower voice, he said, "But I was telling the truth when I said I thought you looked cute." He gave Lag a very cat-like smile.

"Wh-what? Really?" Zazie chuckled again.

"Yes, kitten. I think you're adorable." Lag stood there with Zazie less than an inch away from him. He felt his head whirl as Zazie seemed to be getting closer.

"FOUND IT!" The moment was shattered. "Guys…I mean, Lala-chan, Zaria-nee-chan, I found my hat. Let's get to the tea party. Oh…" Sylvette looked from one crimson face to the other. "Did I interrupt something?"

"NO!" Both boys answered.

"Oh, okay then. Let's get going! Off and onward! To the tea party!" Sylvette rolled out the front door and the two cross dressers followed. But Lag hesitated.

"Lag? You ok?" Zazie glanced back.

"Y-Yeah. Just a bit scared. What…what if they don't like me?" This time, Zazie burst into a full, hearty laugh that defiantly was not a laugh from a girl. Goosebumps rolled over Lag's arms.

"Don't worry, kitten. They'll like you. And if they don't, well, Zaria-nee-_sama_ is going to have to teach them a few lessons."

"Ok." Lag smiled. Laughing and smiling at one another, the two raced to catch up with the wheelchair leopardess.

'He called me kitten again.' Was all that Lag was thinking about. That thought alone made him feel like he was floating on a cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I did it. Once again, it is 2 in the morning, but I think this chapter turned out better. That was my first shot at some minor fluff. (hardly anything there though) More to come, hopefully! Ha, I just realized that in my abbreviation of the story's name, it's OCD. I'm working on a Soul Eater fanfic, 'Switch, I'm a Weapon?', and it just reminded me of Death the Kid. I'm a dork. A simple minded dork, but oh-well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! <strong>


End file.
